islamkeralafandomcom_ml-20200214-history
ഇസ്ലാം
thumb|right|220px|അല്ലാഹു അക്ബറ്...നമസ്കാര ദൃശ്യം ഇസ്‌ലാം (അറബിയിൽ: الإسلام; al-'islām, ഇംഗ്ലീഷിൽ: Islaam) എന്നത് ഏകദൈവത്തിലധിഷ്ടിതമായ ഒരു മതമാണ്‌. ഖുർആൻ ആണ് ഈ മതത്തിന്റെ അടിസ്ഥാനം. എഴാം ശതകത്തിലെ പ്രവാചൻ എന്ന് വിശേഷിപ്പിക്കുന്ന മുഹമ്മദിന്റെ ഉപദേശങ്ങൾ ഖുർ-ആനിനെ വിശദീകരിക്കുന്നു. ഇസ്‌ലാം എന്നാൽ അറബി ഭാഷയിൽ (اسلام) കീഴടങ്ങുക, സ്വയം അർ‍പ്പിക്കുക എന്നൊക്കെയാണർഥം. ഏകനായ ദൈവത്തിനു (അറബിയിൽ: ﷲ; മലയാളം: അല്ലാഹ്) മുന്നിൽ തലകുനിക്കുക, അവന്റെ ആജ്ഞാനുവർത്തിയാവുക, അവന് മാത്രം സ്വയം അർപ്പിക്കുക എന്നാണ് ഇസ്ലാമിന്റെ സാങ്കേതികാർഥം. അഖിലപ്രപഞ്ചവും സൃഷ്ടിച്ച ഏകനായ ദൈവം മാത്രമാണ് ആരാധനക്കർഹൻ എന്ന് ഇസ്‌ലാം പഠിപ്പിക്കുന്നു. ലോകത്തിലെ രണ്ടാമത്തെ വലിയ മതമായ ഇസ്‌ലാമിന്‌ 140 കോടി അനുയായികൾ ഉണ്ട്. ഇസ്‌ലാം മത വിശ്വാസികൾ മുസ്‌ലിംകൾ എന്നാണ് വിളിക്കപ്പെടുന്നത്‌. ജിബ്‌രീൽ (ഗബ്രിയേൽ) മാലാഖ മുഖേന അല്ലാഹു മുഹമ്മദിന് നൽകിയ വേദമാണ് ഖുർ‌ആൻ എന്ന് മുസ്‌ലിംകൾ വിശ്വസിക്കുന്നു. ഖുർ‌ആനും പ്രവാചക ചര്യയുമാണ് ഇസ്‌ലാം മതത്തിന്റെ അടിസ്ഥാന പ്രമാണങ്ങളായി കരുതപ്പെടുന്നത്. മുസ്‌ലിംകൾ മുഹമ്മദിനെ ഒരു പുതിയ മതത്തിന്റെ സ്ഥാപകനായല്ല കാണുന്നത്. മറിച്ച്, അബ്രഹാം, മോസസ്, യേശു, മറ്റു പ്രവാചകർ എന്നിവർ അവതരിപ്പിച്ച ഏകദൈവ വിശ്വാസം പുനസ്ഥാപിക്കാൻ ദൈവത്താൽ നിയോഗിക്കപ്പെട്ട അവസാനത്തെ പ്രവാചകനായാണ്. അല്ലാഹു അവന്റെ പ്രവാ‍ചകന്മാർ വഴി മനുഷ്യന് നൽകിയിട്ടുള്ള ചിന്താപരവും കർമപരവുമായ മാർഗദർശനം മാത്രം സ്വീകരിക്കുകയും പിന്തുടരുകയും അതിനെ മാത്രം അനുസരിക്കുകയും ചെയ്യുക എന്നതാണ് ശരി എന്ന് മുസ്ലീങ്ങൾ വിശ്വസിക്കുന്നു. ഇന്ന് ഇസ്ലാം മതം ലോകത്തിന്റെ ഏതു ദിക്കിലും പ്രചാരം നേടിയിടുണ്ട്. പ്രധാനമായും മധ്യ-പൂർവ്വ ഏഷ്യയിലും ഉത്തര പശ്ചിമ പൂർവ്വ ആഫ്രിക്കൻ രാജ്യങ്ങളിലുമാണ്. പാക്കിസ്ഥാൻ, ഇന്ത്യ, ബംഗ്ലാദേശ്, ഇന്തോനേഷ്യ, ഫിലിപ്പൈൻസ് കൂടാതെ യൂറോപ്യൻ രാജ്യങ്ങളിലും ഇന്ന് ഇസ്ലാം മതം ഏറെ സ്വീകരിക്കപ്പെട്ടിരിക്കുന്നു. ചൈന, റഷ്യ തുടങ്ങിയ രാജ്യങ്ങളിലും ഇന്ന് വലിയ തോതിൽ ഇസ്‌ലാം മതം പ്രചരിക്കപ്പെട്ടിട്ടുണ്ട്‌. നിരുക്തം left|300px|ലോകത്ത് മുസ്ലീങ്ങൾ വ്യാപിച്ചിരിക്കുന്നതിന്റെ ചിത്രം സ''' ,ല', 'മ''' ( sīn-lām-mīm) എന്ന ധാതുവിൽ നിന്നാൺ് ഇസ്ലാം എന്ന പദം നിഷ്പന്നമായത്. ഇതിന്റെ അർത്ഥം കീഴടങ്ങുക, സമാധാനം കൈവരുത്തുക എന്നെല്ലാമാണ്. ദൈവത്തിന് കീഴടങ്ങുക എന്നാണ് ഇത് കോണ്ടുദ്ദേശിക്കുന്നത്. സമാധാനം, ശാന്തി, രക്ഷ എന്നൊക്കെ അർഥം വരുന്ന ‘സലാം’ ഇതിൽ നിന്ന് ഉരുത്തിരിഞ്ഞതാണ്. http://www.studyquran.org/LaneLexicon/Volume4/00000137.pdf സ്റ്റഡി ഖുർആൻ എന്ന സൈറ്റിലെ ലേൻ എഡ്വേറ്ഡ് വില്ല്യമിന്റെ ശബ്ദ താരാവലി. ശേഖരിച്ചത് 2007ഏപ്രിൽ 12 ഖുർ‌ആനിൽ ‘ഇസ്‌ലാം’ എന്ന പദത്തിന് സാന്ദർഭികമായി ഏതാനും അർത്ഥങ്ങൾ കൽപ്പിക്കപ്പെട്ടിരിക്കുന്നു. അനുസരണം,കീഴ്വണക്കം,സമാധാനം തുടങ്ങിയവ അവയില് പെട്ടതാണ്.മറ്റുചില വചനങ്ങളിൽ ഇതിനെ ഒരു ‘ദീൻ’ അഥവാ ധർമ്മം ആയാണ് വിശേഷിപ്പിക്കുന്നത്. വിശ്വാസങ്ങൾ ഖുർആൻ എന്ന വിശുദ്ധ ഗ്രന്ഥം മുഹമ്മദ് നബിക്ക് ദൈവത്തിൽ നിന്നും ലഭിച്ച വേദഗ്രന്ഥമാണെന്ന് മുസ്‌ലിംക‍ൾ വിശ്വസിക്കുന്നു. ദാവൂദ് നബി (ദാവീദ്), മൂസ നബി (മോശെ), ഈസ നബി (യേശു ക്രിസ്തു) എന്നിവർ ദൈവത്തിൽ നിന്നുള്ള പ്രവാചകരാണെന്നും അവരുടെ വേദഗ്രന്ഥങ്ങളായ സബൂർ , തൌറാത്ത്, ഇഞ്ചീൽ എന്നിവ ദൈവികഗ്രന്ഥങ്ങളായിരുന്നുവെന്നും മുസ്‌ലിംകൾ വിശ്വസിക്കുന്നു. പ്രസ്തുത വിശ്വാസം സ്വീകരിക്കാതെ ആരും മുസ്‌ലിങ്ങളാവില്ലെന്നും ഇസ്‌ലാം ഉണർത്തുന്നു. ഇസ്ലാം അതിന്റെ അടിസ്ഥാന പ്രമാണങ്ങളായി ഖുർ‌ആനും‍ പ്രവാചക ചര്യയും കണക്കാക്കുന്നു. പ്രവാചകനായ മുഹമ്മദ് നബിക്ക് പ്രവാചകത്വത്തിന്റെ 23 വർഷക്കാലത്തിനിടക്ക് ദൈവത്തിൽ നിന്ന് അവതീർണ്ണമായതാണ് ഖുർആൻ. പ്രസ്തുത ഖുർ‌ആനിന്റെ വെളിച്ചത്തിൽ പ്രവാചകൻ അനുവർത്തിച്ച രീതികൾ, വാക്ക്, പ്രവൃത്തി, അനുവാദം തുടങ്ങിയവ പ്രവാചക ചര്യയായി കണക്കാക്കി ക്രോഡീകരിച്ചിരിക്കുന്ന ഗ്രന്ഥ ശേഖരമാണ് ഹദീഥുകൾ. പ്രാമാണികമായ നിരവധി ഹദീഥ് ഗ്രന്ഥങ്ങളുണ്ട്. അവയിലൊക്കെയായി പ്രവാചക ചര്യകൾ രേഖപ്പെടുത്തപ്പെട്ടിരിക്കുന്നു. ബുഖാരി, മുസ്ലിം, തിർമിദി, ഇബ്നു മാജ, അഹ്മദ്, നസാഇ,അബൂദാവൂദ് എന്നിവരുടെ ഹദീഥ് ഗ്രന്ഥങ്ങൾ കൂടാതെ മുഅത, ദാരിമി, കൻസുൽ ഉമ്മാൽ തുടങ്ങി നിരവധി ഹദീഥ് ഗ്രന്ഥങ്ങൾ പ്രമാ‍ണങ്ങളായിട്ടുണ്ട്. ഖുർആൻ പ്രകാരം ഒരു മുസ്‌ലിമിന്റെ വിശ്വാസം പൂർണ്ണമാകുന്നത് അവൻ ആറു കാര്യങ്ങളിൽ അടിയുറച്ച് വിശ്വസിക്കുമ്പോഴാണ്. അവ ഇപ്രകാര‌മാണ്: # ദൈവം ഏകനാണെന്ന വിശ്വാസം. (തൗഹീദ്) # ദൈവത്തിന്റെ മലക്കുകളിൽ (മാലാഖമാർ) വിശ്വസിക്കുക. (മലക്കുകൾ) # ദൈവത്തിന്റെ സകല ഗ്രന്ഥങ്ങളിലും വിശ്വസിക്കുക. (കുതുബ്) ഖുർആൻ 2:136 # ദൈവം നിയോഗിച്ച സകല പ്രവാചകന്മാരിലുമുള്ള വിശ്വാസം. (റുസ്‌ൽ) # അന്ത്യദിനത്തിൽ വിശ്വസിക്കുക. (ഖിയാമ) # ദൈവീക വിധിയിലുള്ള വിശ്വാസം അഥവാ നന്മയും തിന്മയും അല്ലാഹുവിന്റെ മുൻ അറിവോട് കൂടിയാണ് എന്ന്‌ വിശ്വസിക്കുക. (ഖദ്‌ർ) (സഹീഹു മുസ്‌ലിം)قال: {أن تؤمن بالله وملائكته وكتبه ورسله واليوم الآخر, وتؤمن بالقدر خيره وشره}(رواه مسلم) ദൈവം ഏകദൈവ വിശ്വാസമാണ് (തൗഹീദ്) ഇസ്‌ലാമിലെ അടിസ്ഥാന ആശയം. ദൈവത്തിന് അറബി ഭാഷയിലുപയോഗിക്കുന്ന പദമാണ് അല്ലാഹു എന്നത്. അറബി ഭാഷയിൽ ഈ പദത്തിന് ഒരു ലിംഗരൂപമോ ബഹുവചനരൂപമോ ഇല്ല. അറബി വാക്കായ അൽ (the), ഇലാഹ്‌ (ആരാധ്യൻ) എന്നിവയിൽ നിന്നാണിത് രൂപപ്പെട്ടത് എന്ന് ഭൂരിപക്ഷം ഭാഷാ പണ്ഡിതരും കരുതുന്നു. മറ്റു ചില പണ്ഡിതർ ഈ വാക്ക് അരാമായ ഭാഷയിലെ ‘അലാഹാ’ എന്ന പദത്തിൽനിന്നും ഉരുത്തിരിഞ്ഞതാണെന്ന പക്ഷക്കാരാണ്. ഖുർ‌ആനിൽ ദൈവത്തെ സൂചിപ്പിക്കാൻ ഉപയോഗിച്ചിരിക്കുന്ന പദം അല്ലാഹു എന്നാണ്. അറബ് വംശജരായ ക്രൈസ്തവരും യഹൂദരും അല്ലാഹു എന്നു തന്നെയാണ് ദൈവത്തെ വിളിക്കുന്നത്"Islam and Christianity", Encyclopedia of Christianity (2001): Arabic-speaking Christians and Jews also refer to God as Allāh.. ക്രൈസ്തവരും യഹൂദരും ആരാധിക്കുന്ന അതേ ദൈവമായിത്തന്നെയാണ് ഖുർ‌ആനിൽ ദൈവത്തെ പരിചയപ്പെടുത്തുന്നതെങ്കിലും ക്രൈസ്തവരുടെ ത്രിയേകത്വ വിശ്വാസം ഖുർ‌ആൻ തള്ളിക്കളയുന്നു. അബ്രഹാം, മോശെ തുടങ്ങിയ പ്രവാചകരെപ്പോലുള്ള ഒരു പ്രവാചകനാണ് യേശു എന്നാണ് ഖുർ‌ആൻ പഠിപ്പിക്കുന്നത്. ഖുർ‌ആനിലെ ഒരു അദ്ധ്യായത്തിൽ ദൈവത്തെപ്പറ്റി വിശദീകരിക്കുന്നത് ഇപ്രകാരമാണ്: “...ദൈവം ഏകനാണ്, അവൻ ഏവർക്കും ആശ്രയമായിട്ടുള്ളവനാണ്, അവൻ ജന്മം നൽകിയിട്ടില്ല, ജനിച്ചിട്ടുമില്ല, അവന് തുല്യനായി ആരും തന്നെയില്ല.”ഖുർ‌ആൻ 112:1-4 ഖുർ‌ആൻ ഖുർ‌ആൻ ഇസ്‌ലാം മതത്തിലെ ഏറ്റവും പ്രാമാണികമായ ഗ്രന്ഥമാണ്."Qur'an". Encyclopaedia Britannica Online. ശേഖരിച്ചത്‌ 2007-05-17-ൽ. ഖുർ‌ആൻ പൂർണ്ണമായും ദൈവ വചനമാണെന്ന് മുസ്‌ലിംകൾ വിശ്വസിക്കുന്നു. മുഹമ്മദിന് തന്റെ നാൽപ്പതാം വയസ്സിൽ പ്രവാചകത്വം ലഭിക്കുകയും അന്നു മുതൽ അദ്ദേഹത്തിന്റെ മരണംവരെയുള്ള ഇരുപത്തിമൂന്ന് വർഷക്കാലയളവിൽ വിവിധ സന്ദർഭങ്ങളിലായി ജിബ്‌രീൽ(ഗബ്രിയേൽ) മാലാഖ മുഖേന അവതരിച്ചു കിട്ടിയ ദൈവീക സന്ദേശമാണ് ഖുർ‌ആൻ എന്നാണ് മുസ്‌ലിംകൾ വിശ്വസിക്കുന്നത്. മുഹമ്മദ് ജീവിച്ചിരിക്കെത്തന്നെ അദ്ദേഹത്തിന്റെ അനുയായികൾ ഖുർ‌ആൻ വചനങ്ങൾ എഴുതി വെച്ചിരുന്നു. കൽപ്പലകകൾ, തോൽ തുടങ്ങിയ മാധ്യമങ്ങളിൽ എഴുതി വെച്ചിരുന്ന ഖുർ‌ആന്റെ ക്രോഡീകരണം നടന്നത് ഖലീഫ അബൂ ബക്കറിന്റെ കാലത്താണ്. ഖുർ‌ആനിൽ 114 അദ്ധ്യായങ്ങൾ (സൂറത്) ആണുള്ളത്. ആകെ വചനങ്ങൾ (ആയത്ത്) 6236 ആണ്. ഖുർആനിലെ എല്ലാ അദ്ധ്യായങ്ങളും വിഷയമനുസരിച്ചല്ല നാമകരണം ചെയ്തിട്ടുള്ളത് എങ്കിലും ചില അദ്ധ്യായങ്ങൾ അതിന്റെ പ്രധാൻ വിഷയമനുസരിച്ച് നാമകരണം ചെയ്യപ്പെട്ടിട്ടുണ്ട്. ഖുർ‌ആനിക വചനങ്ങൾ “മക്കയിൽ അവതരിച്ചത്“, “മദീനയിൽ അവതരിച്ചത്” എന്നിങ്ങനെ തരം തിരിച്ചിരിക്കുന്നു. ഖുർ‌ആന്റെ വ്യാഖ്യാന ശാസ്ത്രം തഫ്‌സീർ എന്നറിയപ്പെടുന്നു.* Esposito (2004), pp.79–81 * "Tafsir". Encyclopaedia Britannica Online. ശേഖരിച്ചത് 2007-05-17 - ന് കാലാനുസാരേണ നേരത്തെ അവതരിക്കപ്പെട്ട അദ്ധ്യായങ്ങൾ (മക്കയിൽ അവതരിക്കപ്പെട്ടവ) മുസ്‌ലിം സമൂഹത്തിന് നൈതികവും ആത്മീയവുമായ ഉപദേശങ്ങളടങ്ങിയതും പിന്നീടുള്ളവ (മദീനയിൽ അവതരിക്കപ്പെട്ട) ധാർമ്മികവും സാമൂഹികവുമായ ഉപദേശങ്ങൾ ഉള്ളവയുമാണെന്ന്‌ വിവക്ഷിക്കപ്പെടുന്നു."Islam". Encyclopaedia Britannica Online. ശേഖരിച്ചത് 2007-05-17 - ന് ഖുർ‌ആൻ എന്ന അറബി ഭാഷാപദത്തിന്റെ അർത്ഥം ‘പാരായണം ചെയ്യപ്പെടേണ്ടത്‘ എന്നാണ്. ‘ഖുർ‌ആൻ‘ എന്നതുകൊണ്ട്‌ മുസ്‌ലിംകൾ അർത്ഥമാക്കുന്നത് അറബി ഭാഷയിൽ പാരായണം ചെയ്യപ്പെടുന്ന ഖുർ‌ആൻ വചനങ്ങൾ എന്നാണ്.* Teece (2003), pp.12,13 * C. Turner (2006), p.42 ‘ഖുർ‌ആൻ‘ എന്ന പദം അറബി ഭാഷയിൽ ആദ്യം ഉപയോഗിക്കപ്പെടുന്നത്‌ ഖുർ‌ആനിൽത്തന്നെയാണ്."Qu'ran". Encyclopaedia of Islam Online. ശേഖരിച്ചത് 2007-05-02. : The word Qur'an was invented and first used in the Qur'an itself. മലക്കുകൾ മലക്കുകളിലുള്ള വിശ്വാസം ഇസ്‌ലാമിലെ പ്രധാന വിശ്വാസങ്ങളിലൊന്നാണ്. ‘മലക്‘ എന്ന അറബി പദത്തിന് ‘മാലാഖമാർ’ എന്ന്‌ സാമാന്യാർത്ഥം നൽകാമെങ്കിലും ‘ദൂതൻ’ (മനുഷ്യപ്രകൃതി ഉള്ളതല്ല) എന്ന അർത്ഥവും കൽപ്പിക്കപ്പെട്ടിട്ടുണ്ട്‌. ഖുർ‌ആൻ പ്രകാരം മലക്കുകൾക്ക് സ്വന്തമായി ചിന്താശേഷിയില്ല. അവ സമ്പൂർണ്ണമായും ദൈവത്തിന്റെ ആജ്ഞാനുവർത്തികളാണ്.ഖുർ‌ആൻ 21:19-20, ഖുർ‌ആൻ 35:1 ദൈവത്തിന്റെ ആജ്ഞയനുസരിച്ച് പ്രവാചകന്മാർക്കും മറ്റും സന്ദേശമെത്തിക്കുക, ദൈവത്തെ സ്തുതിക്കുക, ഒരോ മനുഷ്യരുടെയും കർമ്മങ്ങൾ രേഖപ്പെടുത്തുക, മനുഷ്യന്റെ കാലാവധിയെത്തുമ്പോൾ (മരണസമയത്ത്) ജീവനെടുക്കുക എന്നിവയെല്ലാമാണ് മലക്കുകളുടെ ജോലികളിലുൾപ്പെടുന്ന കാര്യങ്ങൾ. ഇപ്രകാരം പ്രവാചകന്മാർക്കും ദൈവദൂതന്മാർക്കും ദൈവിക സന്ദേശങ്ങൾ എത്തിച്ചു കൊടുക്കുന്ന മലക്കാണ് ‘ജിബ്‌രീൽ’ (ഗബ്രിയേൽ മാലാഖ). പ്രവാചകന്മാർ ഇസ്‌ലാമിലെ പ്രധാന വിശ്വാസങ്ങളിലൊന്ന്‌ പ്രവാചകന്മാരിലുള്ള വിശ്വാസമാണ്. ഇസ്‌ലാമിക വിശ്വാസപ്രകാരം പ്രവാചകന്മാർ മനുഷ്യരിൽനിന്നും തിരഞ്ഞെടുക്കപ്പെട്ടവരാണ്. ഓരോ പ്രദേശങ്ങൾക്കും ജനസമൂഹങ്ങൾക്കും പ്രത്യേകം അയക്കപ്പെട്ട പ്രവാചന്മാരുണ്ട്. ഈ പ്രവാചകന്മാരിൽ അവസാനത്തേതും ലോകജനതയ്ക്ക് മുഴുവനായും ദൈവികസന്ദേശം എത്തിയ്ക്കാൻ നിയോഗിക്കപ്പെട്ട പ്രവാചകനാണ് മുഹമ്മദ്‌ എന്ന് മുസ്‌ലിംകൾ വിശ്വസിയ്ക്കുന്നു. ഹദീഥ് അനുസരിച്ച് ഒരു ലക്ഷത്തി ഇരുപതിനായിരത്തിൽ പരം പ്രവാചകന്മാർ അയക്കപ്പെട്ടിട്ടുണ്ട് . പക്ഷെ ഇരുപത്തഞ്ച് പേരുടെ പേർ മാത്രമേ ഖുർആനിൽ പറഞ്ഞിട്ടുള്ളൂ. അവ താഴെ കൊടുക്കുന്നു: *ആദം *ഇദ്‌രിസ് *നൂഹ് *ഹൂദ് *സ്വാലിഹ് *ഇബ്രാഹിം *ലൂത്ത് *ഇസ്മായിൽ *ഇസ്ഹാഖ് *യാഖൂബ് *യൂസുഫ് *അയ്യൂബ് *ശുഐബ് *മൂസ *ഹാറൂൻ *ദുൽഖിഫുൽ *ദാവൂദ് *സുലൈമാൻ‍ *ഇല്ല്യാസ്‌‌ *അൽ-യസ *യൂനുസ് *സകരിയ്യ *യഹ്‌യ *ഈസ *മുഹമ്മദ് പ്രവാചകന്മാരിൽ ആദ്യത്തേത് ആദം ആണെന്നാണ് മുസ്‌ലിം വിശ്വാസം. യേശു ഇസ്രായീൽ ജനതയിലേക്ക് നിയോഗിക്കപ്പെട്ട ഒരു പ്രവാചകനാണെന്ന്‌ മുസ്‌ലിംകൾ കരുതുന്നു. അദ്ദേഹത്തിന് നൽകപ്പെട്ട വേദഗ്രന്ഥമാണ് ഇഞ്ചീൽ(നേരർത്ഥം:‘സുവിശേഷം’).ഖുർ‌ആൻ 3:45 അന്ത്യവിധിനാൾ അന്ത്യവിധി നാളിലുള്ള വിശ്വാസം ഇസ്‌ലാമിലെ പ്രധാന വിശ്വാസങ്ങളിലുൾപ്പെടുന്നു.L. Gardet. "Qiyama". Encyclopaedia of Islam Online. ശേഖരിച്ചത്‌ 2007-05-02. അന്ത്യവിധിനാളിൽ ദൈവം മനുഷ്യരെയെല്ലാം ഒരുമിച്ചു കൂട്ടുകയും അവരിൽ ദൈവിക വിധിയനുസരിച്ച് ജീവിച്ചവർക്ക് സ്വർഗ്ഗവും അല്ലാത്തവർക്ക് നരകവും നൽകുന്നുവെന്നും മുസ്‌ലിംകൾ വിശ്വസിക്കുന്നു.Smith (2006), p.89; Encyclopedia of Islam and Muslim World, p.565ഖുർ‌ആൻ പ്രകാരം ഓരോ മനുഷ്യന്റെയും കർമ്മഫലം നിർണ്ണയിക്കപ്പെടുക ‘വിധിനിർണ്ണയത്തിന്റെ’ ദിവസമാണ്. അന്ത്യനാളിന്റെ ലക്ഷണങ്ങൾ കർമ്മങ്ങൾ പ്രധാന ലേഖനം: അഖ്വിദാ ഇസ്ലാമിലെ പഞ്ചസ്തംഭങ്ങൾ #'വിശ്വാസം പ്രഖ്യാപിക്കുക' (അല്ലാഹുവല്ലാതെ മറ്റൊരു ദൈവമില്ലെന്നും മുഹമ്മദ്‌അവന്റെ പ്രവാചകനാണെന്നുമുള്ള അടിയുറച്ച വിശ്വാസം) #'പ്രാർഥന' (കൃത്യ നിഷ്ടയോടെയുള്ള നിസ്കാരം) #'സകാത്ത്' നൽകുക #'വ്രതം' (റമദാൻ മാസത്തിൽ വ്രതം അനുഷ്ഠിക്കുക) #'തീർഥാടനം' (പ്രാപ്തിയുള്ളവർ അല്ലാഹുവിന്റെ മാർഗ്ഗത്തിൽ ഹജ്ജ്‌ നിർവഹിക്കുക) മുഹമ്മദ് നബി ബഹുദൈവാരാധകരായ അറബികൾക്കിടയിൽ ക്രി.വ. 571-ലാണ് മുഹമ്മദ് നബി ജനിക്കുന്നത്. അദ്ദേഹം ജനിക്കുന്നതിനു രണ്ടുമാസം മുന്നേ പിതാവായ അബ്ദുള്ളയും ആറ് വയസുള്ളപ്പോൾ മാതാവായ ആമിനയും മരിച്ചു പോയി. പിന്നീട് അദ്ദേഹത്തെ വളർത്തിയത് മുത്തച്ഛനായ അബ്ദുൽ മുത്തലിബായിരുന്നു. എട്ടാം വയസ്സിൽ മുത്തച്ഛന്റെ വിയോഗത്തോടെ മാതുലനായ അബു താലിബ് സംരക്ഷണം ഏറ്റെടുത്തു. നബിക്ക് ചെറുപ്പത്തിൽ അക്ഷരാഭ്യാസം ലഭിച്ചിരുന്നില്ല എന്ന് വിശ്വസിക്കുന്നു. 25-ആമത്തെ വയസ്സിൽ അദ്ദേഹം സമ്പന്നയും വിധവയുമായ ഖദീജയുടെ വ്യാപാരശാലയിൽ ജോലി നോക്കുകയും പിന്നീട് ഖദീജയെ വിവാഹം കഴിക്കുകയും ചെയ്തു. എന്നിരുന്നാലും അദ്ദേഹം കൂടുതൽ സമയവും ആദ്ധ്യാത്മിക കാര്യങ്ങൾക്കാണ് ചിലവഴിച്ചത്. അദ്ദേഹത്തിന് 40 വയസ്സുള്ളപ്പോൾ മക്കയ്ക്ക് അടുത്തുള്ള ജബലുന്നൂറിലെ ഹിറാ ഗുഹയിൽ ധ്യാനത്തിന് ഇരിക്കുന്ന സമയത്ത് ദൈവത്തിന്റെ ദിവ്യമായ അരുളപ്പാട് ലഭിച്ചു എന്ന് പറയപ്പെടുന്നു. (ക്രി.വ. 610)്. ആദ്യത്തെ കുറച്ചുകാലം അദ്ദേഹം ബന്ധുക്കൾക്കും ചങ്ങാതിമാർക്കും ഉപദേശം നൽകാൻ തുടങ്ങി. പിന്നീട് ഇത് പൊതു ജനങ്ങളിലേക്കും വ്യാപിപ്പിച്ചു. മുഹമ്മദ് തനിക്ക് ദൈവത്തിന്റെ നിർദ്ദേശം ലഭിച്ചു എന്ന് പ്രഖ്യാപിക്കുകയും തനിക്കു മുമ്പ് വന്ന മൂസ, ഈസ, എന്നീ പ്രവാചകരെപ്പോലെ താനും ഒരു പ്രവാചകനാണെന്ന് അവകാശപ്പെടുകയും ചെയ്തു. ദൈവം ഒന്നാണെന്നും ആ അല്ലാഹുവിനു മുന്നിൽ പശ്ചാത്താപവും കീഴടങ്ങലും മൂലം അന്തിമനാളിലെ വിധി അനുകൂലമാക്കണമെന്നും അദ്ദേഹം ഉപദേശിച്ചു. ആദ്യാകാലത്ത് അദ്ദേഹത്തിന് അനുയായായികൾ കുറവായിരുന്നു, എന്നാൽ താമസിയാതെ അനുയായികൾ എണ്ണത്തിൽ വർദ്ധിച്ചതോടെ അദ്ദേഹത്തിനെതിരെ എതിർപ്പുകളുയർന്നു. ഖുറൈശിമാർ അദ്ദേഹത്തെ ആളപായം വരുത്താൻ ശ്രമിക്കുകയും അദ്ദേഹവും വിശ്വസ്തരായ കുറേ അനുയായികളും മക്കയിൽ നിന്ന് സിറിയയിലേക്കുള്ള വഴിയിലുള്ള യസ്‌രിബിലേക്ക് പലായനം ചെയ്യുകയും ചെയ്തു. അദ്ദേഹത്തിന്റെ ആഗമനത്തോടെ യസ്‌രിബിന് മദീനത്തുന്നബി (പ്രവാചകന്റെ പട്ടണം) എന്ന് പേര് ലഭിക്കുകയും പിൽകാലത്ത് മദീന എന്ന് അറിയപ്പെടുകയും ചെയ്തു. ക്രി.വ. 622-ല് നടന്ന ഈ പാലായനത്തെ ഹിജ്റ എന്നാണ് പറയുന്നത്. ആ വർഷമാണ് മുഹമ്മദിന് രാഷ്ട്രീയമായും നേതൃത്വം കൈവന്നത്. ഹിജ്റയെ ആസ്പദമാക്കി പിന്നീട് വന്ന ചരിത്രകാരന്മാർ കലണ്ടർ തയ്യാറാക്കിയിട്ടുണ്ട്. ഇതാണ് ഹിജ്റ വർഷം എന്നറിയപ്പെടുന്നത്. പിൽകാലത്ത് പ്രവാചകന്റെ പ്രതിനിധിയായി ഭരണം നടത്തിയ ഖലീഫ ഉമറിന്റെ കാലത്താണ് ഹിജ്‌റ കലണ്ടർ നിലവിൽ വന്നത്. മദീനയിൽ അദ്ദേഹം പ്രവാചകനും ഭരാണിധികാരിയും ന്യായധിപനും സൈന്യാധിപനുമായി. മദീനയിലെ മറ്റു ജൂതഗോത്രങ്ങളുമായി സഹകരണ കരാറുകളുണ്ടാക്കി. പ്രധാനമായും ഒരുമിച്ച് നിന്ന് നിർവഹിക്കേണ്ട മദീനയുടെ സംരക്ഷണവും ന്യൂനപക്ഷമായിരുന്ന ജൂതന്മാർക്കുള്ള ആരാധന സ്വാതന്ത്ര്യവും ആയിരുന്നു പ്രധാന വ്യവസ്ഥകൾ. ഹിജ്‌റക്ക് ശേഷം ഒരു വർഷം കഴിഞ്ഞ് മക്കക്കാരുമായി ബദർ എന്ന സ്ഥലത്ത് വെച്ച് നടന്ന പോരാട്ടത്തിൽ അദ്ദേഹത്തിന്റെ സൈന്യം വിജയിച്ചു. തൊട്ടടുത്ത വർഷം മദീനയുടെ തൊട്ടടുത്ത് ഉഹ്ദ് പർവ്വതത്തിനടുത്ത് വെച്ച് നടന്ന ഉഹ്ദ് യുദ്ധത്തിൽ മക്കക്കാരും വിജയിച്ചു. അതിന് ശേഷം മദീന ആക്രമിക്കാനെത്തിയ ശത്രുകളെ കിടങ്ങ് കുഴിച്ച് പ്രതിരോധിച്ച ഖന്തഖ് യുദ്ധവും മക്കക്കാരുമായുണ്ടാക്കി സമാധാന സന്ധിയായ ‘ഹുദൈബിയ സന്ധി’യും അദ്ദേഹത്തിന്റെ നേതൃത്വത്തിൽ തന്നെയായിരുന്നു. ക്രി.വ. 630-ന് പതിനായിരക്കണക്കിന് അനുയായികളുമായി ഒരു പോരാട്ടവും കൂടാതെ തന്നെ അദ്ദേഹം മക്ക കീഴടക്കി. പിന്നീട് അറേബ്യയിലെ ഏറിയപങ്കും അദ്ദേഹം ഇസ്ലാം മതത്തിനു കീഴിലേക്ക് യുദ്ധത്തിന്റെ സഹായം കൂടാതെ തന്നെ കൂട്ടിച്ചേർത്തു. താമസിയാതെ അദ്ദേഹം സിറിയയിലേക്കും പേർഷ്യയിലേക്കും മത പ്രബോധനം‍ വ്യാപിപ്പിച്ചു.ക്രി.വ. 632-ൽ തന്റെ 63-ആം വയസ്സിൽ ആയിരുന്നു പ്രവാചകന്റെ വിയോഗം അറേബ്യന് പശ്ചാത്തലം ചെങ്കടലിനും പേർഷ്യൻ ഉൾക്കടലിനും ഇടയിലൂള്ള ഉപദ്വീപാണ് അറേബ്യ. കൂടുതലും മണലാരണ്യവും അങ്ങിങ്ങായി വാസയോഗ്യമായ സ്ഥലങ്ങളുമാണ് ഇവിടെയുണ്ടായിരുന്നത്. ഗ്രീക്കുകാർ ഇവിടത്തുകാരെ സാരസന്മാർ എന്നാണ് വിളിച്ചിരുന്നത്. ഹീബ്രു ഭാഷയോട് ബന്ധമുള്ള സെമറ്റിക് ഭാഷയാണ് ഇവിടത്തുകാർ സംസാരിച്ചിരുന്നത്. ക്രി.വ. ആറാം നൂറ്റാണ്ടിന്റെ അന്ത്യത്തിൽ അറബികൾക്കിടയിൽ രണ്ടു വിഭാഗങ്ങൾ ഉണ്ടായിരുന്നു. പട്ടണവാസികളും ബദുവിൻ ജനതയും. ആദ്യവിഭാഗം മക്ക, മദീന തുടങ്ങിയ പട്ടണത്തിൽ വസിക്കുകയും കച്ചവടവും കരകൗശല വിദ്യകൾ കൊണ്ട് നിത്യവൃത്തി ചെയ്തിരുന്നവരുമായിരുന്നു. രണ്ടാമത്തെ വിഭാഗം ഒരിടത്തും സ്ഥിരമായി താമസിക്കാതെ കാലികളെ മേയ്ച്ച് നാടു ചുറ്റിത്തിരഇയുന്നവരായിരുന്നു. ഇവർ മാംസം, ഈത്തപ്പഴം, പാൽ എന്നിവയായിരുന്നു പ്രധാനമായും ഭക്ഷിച്ചിരുന്നത്. പ്രയേണ നിരക്ഷരരായിരുന്ന ഇവർ ബഹു ദൈവാരാധകരായിരുന്നു. പരസ്പരം കലഹിക്കുകയും യുദ്ധത്തിലെർപ്പെടുന്നവരായിരുന്നു. മക്കയിലെ ക‍അബ എന്ന സ്ഥലത്തെ ഖുറൈശികളുടെ ഭരണത്തിൻ കീഴിലായിരുന്ന ദേവാലയത്തിലെ കറുത്ത ശിലയെ ആണ് പ്രധാനമായും അവർ ആരാധിച്ചിരുന്നത്. ഈ ദേവാലയത്തിലേയ്ക്ക് നാനാ ഭാഗത്തു നിന്നും ആൾക്കാർ എത്തിയിരുന്നു. ധാർമ്മികമായി സമുദായം അധ:പതിക്കുകയായിരുന്നു. എങ്ങും കൊള്ളയും കൊലയും ശിശുഹത്യ പോലുള്ള ക്രൂരമായ അനാചാരങ്ങൾ നടന്നിരുന്നു. എന്നാൽ ചിലർ ക്രിസ്തുമതത്തിലും ചിലർ യഹൂദമതത്തിലും വിശ്വസിച്ചിരുന്നു. സൗരാഷ്ട്രിയന്മാരും ഉണ്ടായിരുന്നു. ഇസ്ലാം മതത്തിന്റെ സ്വീകാര്യതയ്ക്കുള്ള കാരണങ്ങൾ മൗലികമായ കാരണം മുഹമ്മദ് നബിയുടെ വ്യക്തി മാഹാത്മ്യം തന്നെയാണ്‌. ലളിത ജീവിതത്തിന്റെ മൂർത്തീമദ് ഭാവമായിരുന്നു മുഹമ്മദ് നബി. അദ്ദേഹം വേവിക്കാത്ത മൺകട്ടകൾ കൊണ്ടുണ്ടാക്കിയ കുടിലുകളിലാണ്‌ താമസിച്ചിരുന്നത്. നിലത്ത് പായ വിരിച്ച് അതിലാണ്‌ ഉറങ്ങിയത്. തന്റെ കീറിയ വസ്ത്രങ്ങൾ തുന്നിയിരുന്നതും കേടായ പാദരക്ഷകൾ ശരിയാക്കിയിരുന്നതും അദ്ദേഹം തന്നെയായിരുന്നു. തനിക്കു തന്നെ ചെയ്യാൻ സാധിക്കുന്ന ഒരു ജോലിയും അദ്ദേഹം മറ്റുള്ളവരെക്കൊണ്ട് ചെയ്യിച്ചിരുന്നില്ല. വീട്ടു ജോലികളും അദ്ദേഹം തന്നെയാണ്‌ ചെയ്തരുന്നത്. ഈത്തപ്പഴവും ബാർലികൊണ്ടുള്ള അപ്പവുമായിരുന്നു പ്രധാന ആഹാരം. ആതുരശുശ്രൂഷയിലും സാധുക്കൾക്ക് ധർമ്മം കൊടുക്കുന്നതിലും അദ്ദേഹം ബദ്ധശ്രദ്ധനായിരുന്നു. അദ്ദേഹം ഉപദേശിച്ചിരുന്നതെല്ലാം പ്രവർത്തിയിലും ചെയ്തു കാണിച്ചിരുന്നു. ഇക്കാരണങ്ങൾ കൊണ്ട് അദ്ദേഹത്തിന്റെ സര്വ്വരും ബഹുമാനിക്കുകയും അനുനയിക്കുകയും ചെയ്തു. മറ്റൊരു കാരണം അന്നത്തെ ദുരാചാരങ്ങൾ ആയിരുന്നു. ബഹുഭാര്യാത്വം ബഹുഭർത്തൃത്വം, ശിശുഹത്യ, നരബലി തുടങ്ങിയ സാമൂഹിക അനാചാരങ്ങൾ കോണ്ട് പൊറുതി മുട്ടിയ ജനങ്ങൾക്ക് ആത്മീയമായ ഉദ്ധാരണത്തിന് യാതൊരു വഴിയും ഇല്ലാതിരുന്ന സമയത്താണ് മുഹമ്മദിന്റെ ഉദയം. എങ്കിലും ലോകത്ത് ദുഷ് പ്രവണതകളുടെ വേലിയേറ്റത്തിൽ മാനുഷികത തംസ്കൃതമായപ്പോഴും ചില നല്ല ശീലങ്ങൾ അവലംബിച്ചു ജീവിച്ച അറബികൾ, സംസ്‌കരണത്തിനു താരതമ്യേന പ്രയാസമില്ലാത്ത ജനതയാണ്. അല്ലാഹു അല്ലാതെ മറ്റൊരു ദൈവമില്ല. ജീവൻറേയും വളർച്ചയുടേയും ഭൂലോകത്തിലെ സർവ്വത്തിൻറേയും ഉറവിടം അല്ലാഹുവാണ് . അവൻ സർവ്വ ശക്തനാണ്, ഭാവിയും ഭൂതവും വർത്തമാനവും എല്ലാം അവനേ അറിയൂ. മനുഷ്യൻ അയല്പക്കക്കാരോട് ദയവുള്ളവരും കടം വാങ്ങിയവരോട് ഔദാര്യം ഉള്ളവരും പന്നിമാംസവും മദ്യപാനവും വർജ്ജിക്കണമെന്നും ദൈവനിയോഗമാണെന്നും അദ്ദേഹം ഉപദേശിച്ചു. ഒരോ ദിവസവും അഞ്ചു പ്രാവശ്യം വീതം പ്രാർത്ഥിക്കണമെന്നും റമദാൻ മാസം പകൽ മുഴുവൻ ഉപവസിക്കണമെന്നും ഇസ്ലാം മതത്തിലെ പ്രധാന ആചാരങ്ങളാണ്. മുഹമ്മദിനു ശേഷം ഖുലഫാഉർറാശിദുകൾ ക്രി. വ. 632 ല് തന്റെ 63 ആം വയസ്സിൽ മുഹമ്മദ് നബി അന്തരിച്ചപോഴേക്കും അറേബ്യ മുഴുവനും ഇസ്ലാമിന് വിധേയമായിത്തിർന്നിരുന്നു. അദ്ദേഹത്തിന്റെ അനുയായികൾ ശ്വശുരനായ അബു ബക്കറിനെ ഭരണകർത്താവായി തിരഞ്ഞെടുത്തു. അബു ബക്കർ പ്രതിനിധി എന്നർത്ഥം വരുന്ന ഖാലിഫ് ഖലീഫ എന്ന പേർ സ്വീകരിച്ചു. അബൂബക്കറിനു ശേഷം ഖലീഫയായത് ഉമറായിരുന്നു. ഇസ്ലാമിക ചരിത്രത്തിലെ ഏറ്റവും മികച്ച ഭരണ കർത്താവായിരുന്നു അദ്ദേഹം. ഉമറിന്റേതു പോലുള്ള ഭരണമാണ് താൻ ആഗ്രഹിക്കുന്നതെന്നു ഗാന്ധിജി പറഞ്ഞത് ഇദ്ദേഹത്തേക്കുറിച്ചാണ്. പിന്നീട് ഉസ്മാനും അദ്ദേഹത്തിനു ശേഷം അലിയും ഖലീഫമാരായി. ഈ നാലു പേരേ ഖുലഫാഉർറാശിദുകൾ എന്നു വിളിക്കുന്നു. പുറത്തേക്കുള്ള കണ്ണികൾ‌ *മലയാളം ഇ-ലൈബ്രറി *ഇസ് ലാം-ഇസ് ലാമിക വിജ്ഞാനകോശം *ഖുറ്ആന് സംബന്ധമായ 55 ലേഖനങ്ങള് ആധാരസൂചിക ---- category:ഉള്ളടക്കം Category:മതങ്ങൾ Category:ഇസ്ലാമികം Category:ഇസ്‌ലാം മതം af:Islam als:Islam am:እስልምና an:Islam ar:إسلام arc:ܐܣܠܐܡ ast:Islam az:İslam ba:Ислам bar:Islam bat-smg:Ėslams bcl:Islam be:Іслам be-x-old:Іслам bg:Ислям bm:Sìlàmɛya bn:ইসলাম br:Islam bs:Islam bug:Islam ca:Islam cs:Islám cv:Ислам cy:Islam da:Islam de:Islam diq:İslam dv:އިސްލާމް el:Ισλάμ en:Islam eo:Islamo es:Islam et:Islam eu:Islam fa:اسلام fi:Islam fo:Islam fr:Islam frp:Islame fur:Islam fy:Islam ga:Ioslam gd:Islam gl:Islamismo gu:ઇસ્લામ haw:Hoʻomana Mohameka he:אסלאם hi:इस्लाम hr:Islam hsb:Islam ht:Islamis hu:Iszlám hy:Իսլամ ia:Islam id:Islam ig:Islam ilo:Islam io:Islamo is:Íslam it:Islam ja:イスラム教 jbo:musyjda jv:Islam ka:ისლამი kab:Islam kg:Kisilamu kk:Исләм kn:ಇಸ್ಲಾಂ ಧರ್ಮ ko:이슬람교 ku:Îslam kw:Islam ky:Ислам la:Religio Islamica lb:Islam lbe:Ислам li:Islam lij:Islamiximo ln:Islamu lt:Islamas lv:Islāms map-bms:Islam mk:Ислам mn:Ислам ms:Islam mt:Islam mzn:İzlam / ایسلام nds:Islam nl:Islam nn:Islam no:Islam nov:Islam nrm:Islam oc:Islam pdc:Islaam pl:Islam ps:اسلام pt:Islão qu:Islam ro:Islam ru:Ислам sa:इस्लाम sc:Islam scn:Islam sco:Islam sd:اسلام se:Islam sh:Islam simple:Islam sk:Islam sl:Islam so:Islaam sq:Feja Islame sr:Ислам su:Islam sv:Islam sw:Uislamu ta:இஸ்லாம் te:ఇస్లాం మతం tg:Ислом th:ศาสนาอิสลาม tk:Yslam tl:Islam tr:İslam tt:Ислам ug:ئىسلام دىنى uk:Іслам ur:اسلام uz:Islom vi:Hồi giáo wa:Islam wuu:伊斯兰教 yi:איסלאם yo:Islam zh:伊斯兰教 zh-classical:回教 zh-yue:伊斯蘭教